lotrfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilraen
Gilraen was the wife of Arathorn II and the mother of Aragorn. She was also known as Gilraen the Fair. She was the daughter of Dírhael and Ivorwen, and the elder sister of Dorlad. Biography Born in the year TA 2880, Gilraen was the daughter of Dírhael and Ivorwen. While the Dúnedain of Arnor remained scattered, the Dark Lord Sauron, who had recently returned and lived in Dol Guldur, sent his servants to eliminate the Heirs of Isildur yet lived. After her brother Dorlad was slain by orcs while he defended his wife and children in order for them to flee, Gilraen and her family were very devastated of their lost, and would travel to Taurdal to seek refuge. While the rest of the survivors had remained scattered, Gilraen and her parents took their their pathway towards Taurdal with Dorlad's corpse until they were ambushed by a group of orcs. The three defended themselves when Arathorn II, Elgarain, and number of Northern Rangers rescued them. Upon arriving to Taurdal, Gilraen attended her brother's funeral and would speak in Sindarin to honor Dorlad for his sacrifice. During her lifetime in Taurdal, Gilraen fell in love with Arathorn. She wanted to marry Arathorn II, the Chieftain of the Dúnedain but her father at first did not want her partly because she was at the time younger than customary for marriage, and he also foresaw that Arathorn would have a short life. However, Ivorwen persuaded him in the end, saying that Arathorn's short life was a further incentive to have a quick marriage, so that an heir could be born to be their people's leader. They were married in TA 2909 and would give birth to a son in TA 2915. Her marriage lasted for two years when Orcs raided Taurdal. Knowing that the orcs were coming after the Heir of Isildur, Gilraen knew what she had to do. Deciding to protect her son, Gilraen herself joins the battle with a Longsword, and fights alongside Elgarain, who protects Gilraen with her life. After her husband was killed by an Orc. She then brought her son to live in Imladris to grow there, as was customary with the Heir of Isildur. Later in TA 2920, at the age of 40, Gilraen left her son and returned to her people in Eriador. Before she planned to return to Rivendell to and remain with her son, she passed away from a terrible illness that she suddenly consumed. She told her parents to deliver Aragorn her final words Ónen i-Estel Edain, ú-chebin estel anim ("I gave Hope to the Dúnedain, I have kept no hope for myself."). Her corpse was brought back to Rivendell and was buried there where her son would visit her grave and place flowers that would bloom. Sometime in TA 3002, Aragorn and Elrond have a conversation at a memorial to Gilraen in Rivendell. Elrond suggests that she brought Aragorn to Imladris for safety from pursuit by the forces of evil. In the final year of the Third Age, Elrond also thinks that Gilraen believed Aragorn would not escape his fate. Elrond and Aragorn recite Gilraen's final words when Elrond brings the re-forged sword Andúril to Aragorn. Category:Arnorians Category:Dúnedain of Arnor Category:Females